Certain types of equipment, such as electromechanical equipment, or any other pieces of equipment that could be damaged by severe shock, should be carefully packaged; for example, such equipment may need regular servicing, and must be transported with care to a location where such servicing may be accomplished. One example of this type of equipment is the waste pumps which are employed in flushing toilets mounted in aircraft. These waste pumps include a metal screen, bearings, a motor, and a grinder, which could be damaged by rough handling. Up to the present time, the available containers for transporting waste pumps or similar breakable equipment have not been entirely satisfactory.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a container for transporting breakable equipment which may have fluids associated therewith, in a manner which will both seal the equipment and also protect it against damage, shock, and contamination, as it is being transported.